Treatment
is a horror/guro fanfiction by the user Igor the Mii. Based on the Grimmark MLP Fanfiction "Cupcakes" and Dark EX Eirin's iDollDex entry on Touhoumon: Marisa's Magical World, Touhoumon: World Link and Touhoumon: Another World. Summary (Dark EX) Eirin Yagokoro Toutures Shauna and MEIKO at Community City Hospital's Basement. Cast The Victims *Shauna *MEIKO The Psychopath Medic *Eirin Yagokoro Cameo/Eirin's Previous Victims *Igor *KAITO *Zion Mathis *Oliverwestern *Pingy Animatronic *PAC-MAN Mentioned *Utsuho Reiuji *Kaguya Houraisan The Fanfiction itself Community City, Afternoon. Shauna and MEIKO were waling to the Hospital after bruising their leg while looking for KAITO and Zion Mathis. "We should stop running, we might trip and bruise." Shauna said to MEIKO. "Yeah, we should, so this won't repeat." MEIKO thought. As soon they arrive at the hospital, they were greeted by Eirin Yagokoro. "Hello, Shauna and MEIKO. I see that you bruised your leg." Eirin said. "We bruised our leg while looking for KAITO and Zion Mathis! We need some treatment, and quick!" MEIKO said to Eirin. "Gimmie me a moment." Eirin said. "Why?!" MEIKO yelled. "We're in a hurry! "Hmmmm...." Eirin thought while looking at Shauna and MEIKO's legs. "What?" Shauna and MEIKO asked. "This requires an treatment at the basement." Eirin said. "At basement? It dosen't sound safe." MEIKO Questioned. "I agree with MEIKO." Shauna thought. "It's safe, for sure. But first..." Eirin said, before whacking Shauna and MEIKO with a mallet, resulting in Shauna and MEIKO fainting. Afterwards, Eirin pins Shauna and MEIKO in a wall. She waits for Shauna and MEIKO Wake up. "Waiting for my chance." Eirin said in a slightly dark tone. 10 minutes later, Shauna and MEIKO woke up. "...Wha?! The hell we're doing in this basement?!" Shauna yelled. "Oh, it's nothing, it's for the treatment..." Eirin said. "You said you were looking for KAITO and Zion Mathis, right?" Eirin smirked. "Yea, but that doesn't answer our question!" Meiko yelled at Eirin. Eirin picked up a box and removed it's contents, revealing the heads of not just, KAITO and Zion Mathis, but Igor, Oliverwestern, Pingy Animatronic and PAC-MAN as well. "WHAT THE- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Shauna and MEIKO screamed. "WHY YOU DID KILL THEM?!" Meiko screamed again. "Shut up, you two!" Eirin was angry. After, Eirin picked a knife, and walked towards MEIKO. "You're the first." Eirin said, before stabbing MEIKO in the stomach with the knife. "AHHHHH! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" MEIKO screamed in pain. "You're fragile, aren't you?" Eirin says, before going towards Shauna, removing Shauna's shoe and cutting each one of her fingers, one by one. Then she does the same thing to MEIKO. "AHHHH! IT HURTS TOO MUCH!" Both Shauna and MEIKO screamed in pain. "Will you SHUT UP?" Eirin was annoyed by the screams. "WE WISH THAT USUTHO REIUJI WOULD SAVE US!" Cried out MEIKO. "But she isn't even here!" Eirin said, before stabbing MEIKO and Shauna at the stomach. Again, Shauna and MEIKO scream. "Here I go again..." Eirin sighed again. "PLEASE STOP IT! I THOUGHT WE WOULD HAVE AN TREATMENT, NOT BEING TOUTURED!" Shauna cried out. "Will you SHUT UP NOW?!" Eirin got angry at Shauna, then Eirin stabs Shauna at the eye. Shauna screamed in pain, while MEIKO gulps. "Well, Looks like i'll have to do this..." Eirin walks towards Shauna, grabs her left hand, and cuts the fingers off, she does the same thing with Shauna's right hand. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Shauna cried in pain. Eirin walks towards MEIKO. "You're next." Eirin grins. She takes MEIKO's left hand, but after cutting off her hand's fingers. Once again, MEIKO screams in pain. Soon, Eirin drops her bloody knife, and gets an axe, and uses it to cut MEIKO's legs. Meiko obviously screams in pain. "I'll leave you two alone...for now." Eirin said with a smirk in her face, she leaves the basement. After a Few hours, Shauna and MEIKO already have bleed to death, thanks to the injuries Eirin Yagokoro had inflicted on them.. Up to this day, nobody knows Eirin's psychopath side or this incident. Not even Kaguya. THE END...? Trivia *This Fanfiction reveals that Eirin has a psychopath side. Category:Igor the Mii's Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions